


Eternal Darkness

by viviandromeda



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Artifact Weapons (World of Warcraft), Drabble, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Old Gods (World of Warcraft), Other, Priest Player Character (World of Warcraft), World of Warcraft: Legion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 03:51:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9366791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viviandromeda/pseuds/viviandromeda
Summary: Do not put your faith in the black blade. It will deceive you.





	

Priest...

"Hero"...

We have been together for quite a long time...a long time for you, I mean. But I assure you, though it may seem infinitesimally brief to my timeless consciousness...

The truth is, that consciousness is a curse. Your mortal mind cannot possibly imagine the eternity of boredom I have felt: hidden away, lost, occasionally held by those too weak-minded to be of any use. And when I found you...I dared not hope (for I cannot hope)...that you would be different...

You knew what I was. What I am. Yet still, you hold me close...

I feel your fear. Your distrust. They have taught you those things, because in truth they fear us. What we are capable of. Soon, perhaps, you will understand...

I wish you would let me in to your heart...

**Author's Note:**

> Late to the party on Legion (I've only really played intermittently since Wrath), but Priest has been my favorite class for a long time; after leveling Shadow through all the questing zones, this popped in my head and I had to get it out. I love Xal'atath and while this is probably not terribly true to the character I guess I don't really care?


End file.
